$\dfrac{4}{3} - \dfrac{4}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{4 \times 8}{3 \times 8}} - {\dfrac{4 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{32}{24}} - {\dfrac{12}{24}} $ $ = \dfrac{{32} - {12}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{20}{24}$